


Only A Dream

by eos_3



Series: What Now Kid, Which Way Love? - Kakashi/Sakura 30 Kisses [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 30 Kisses Challenge, Dreams, F/M, Sleepovers, girl talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-14
Updated: 2006-11-14
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eos_3/pseuds/eos_3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spending the night with Ino, Sakura admits she's had some rather troubling dreams of late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> 30 Kisses Theme: #24 - Good Night

This was it. She'd kept it inside long enough, and there was only one person who she could possibly talk to about it.

Ino.

They were on speaking terms again. For now. The object of their mutual obsession had forsaken the village and become a missing-nin, and with Sasuke gone, their rivalry was a bit empty.

To have this particular discussion, she'd had to wait until they had some time alone, away from their teams. If any of the boys got wind of this, she might as well go throw herself to a giant tiger in the Forest of Death. She'd never live it down. Not to mention if _he_ found out.

They were at Ino's house, both sitting on the lavender carpet of her bedroom, doing their weekly mending. Work clothes had a nasty tendency of getting cut to ribbons over a fairly short period of time. No matter how careful they were, a shinobi had to replace his or her garments frequently.

Although now that she was working as a medic Sakura also had to cope with massive bloodstains. It was just as well she wore red, though the stains turned brown quickly. Maybe she might start wearing a smock.

“Ino?” Sakura asked, trying not to sound too freaked out.

“Hmm?” The blonde looked up from the repairs she was doing on her spare skirt.

“Have you ever had a really weird dream?” she asked, while making tiny stitches, sewing up a tiny rent in the shoulder of her dress.

She shrugged. “I don't know. How weird?”

Sakura's brow creased. “Barf-inducing weird. So weird you want to bleach your brain.”

Her friend's eyelids lowered and she grinned. “Well there was that one time I dreamed I was you.”

“Ino!” Sakura threw her dress down, and glared at her.

“And then another time I had a dream where I was making out with Chouji and he accidentally ate me whole.”

“Okay, yeah, about that weird. But more disgusting.” Though the more she thought about it, actually that was pretty darn gross. Maybe her dream wasn't so freakish after all.

Ino made a wide grimace and put her sewing down. “Is that possible?”

“But you like Chouji,” Sakura said.

“Not like that. Not really,” she said, looking thoughtful. As if she'd actually considered kissing Chouji outside of dreamland.

Sakura's eyebrow quirked up, a question on the tip of her tongue. No wait. She was getting distracted, it was time to be out with it. “Anyway, a few nights ago I had a dream where I was having sex with a guy.” She looked down, since she could feel her face flush bright red, and the skin on her arms tingled with embarassment.

“Oh really?" Ino said with an embarrassing amount of excitement. "I thought you were a virgin!”

“I AM, Ino-pig!” She sat up on her heels, a vein nearly popping from her oh-so-massive forehead, as she growled at Ino.

“Well, apparently your brain isn't,” Ino said. “So you were having lustful thoughts about someone in your subconscious mind. We all do, whether we admit it or not.  
Believe me, I've been studying since you kicked me out of your head so easily. I know all about the subconscious.” She looked at her friend who was decidedly nonplussed. “Anyway, what's the big deal? Was it somebody hot at least?” Her tone was offhand, but Sakura knew the other girl's curiosity was highly piqued, just by the way she was plucking the material of her half-mended shirt.

Sakura made a face. “No. Not at all hot. Not even lukewarm. More like so completely opposite as to be the bottom of the coldest hell in existence.”

“Eh? I don't think there's anyone that ugly in the village. Maybe that one girl with the giant butt who was hitting on Shikamaru. You said it was a guy though.”

“Well, I don't even really know what he looks like.”

Ino tapped a finger on her lips, considering. “Let me guess - Shino Arabume? I don't think I've ever seen his face. He's kind of gross with those bugs - he has a nice voice though.”

“No, not him. I had a dream about my sensei - I mean my old sensei. The crazy pervert one. Kakashi. Him, Ino-pig.” Sakura said and shook her head in her hands as if to dislodge the thoughts.

The blonde kunoichi busted up laughing, slapping her knee. “Oh well, Forehead, if it's any consolation at least it wasn't your dad,” she said, with another giggle.

As Ino's latest bomb dropped, Sakura fell backwards on her heels. “Oh my god, I can't believe you just said that. Don't even tell me you - ”

“Like I said, I know all about the subconscious. Just consider - a man you trust - the mysteries of sex - and gee, you finally grew some boobs. It was inevitable. After a long day patching up all those handsome guys at the hospital, I can see having certain feelings. Mmm, maybe I might get a little medic training too,” she said wiggling a little, probably with someone specific in mind.

Sakura stared at the other girl dumbfounded. “You can't be serious. Ew. Ew ew ew..” Ino obviously didn't know much about hospital work. Checking guys out was pretty low on the list when she had to stitch their guts back in on a regular basis. And all the male medics were way too old for her - just like a certain other person she never saw anymore, who should stay out of her dreams.

“Well, I wouldn't take it too seriously. Maybe you ate something funny and it made your brain make odd connections while you slept.”

Sakura sighed, and leaned over to pat her friend on the shoulder. “See, you can be comforting if you try.”

“But I have to admit, your sensei's really pretty good-looking under that mask,” Ino said.

As her face flushed again, Sakura's eyes widened. “You've seen his face?” Impossible, no one alive had seen that man's face. He must have come out of the womb wearing that thing.

“You haven't?” This was neither confirmation nor denial, and then she laughed again. “Did he have his mask on in the dream? That would suck, having sex with no kissing.”

She winced - her imagination was a pretty good kisser. “You're as big of a pervert as Naruto.”

“Well, I'm not the one fantasizing about my teacher. Perverted forehead-girl.”

Sakura wrinkled her nose. “So you never thought about - you know – Asuma-sensei like that?”

“Hell no. Kurenai would rip out my eyes and wear them as earrings. I don't go after guys who are taken, contrary to popular belief.” She paused and looked at Sakura accusingly. “Though a person can't really help it if they're dreaming, I'm blaming you if I do dream anything remotely like what you just said.”

Sakura rolled her eyes. “I don't get it though. How can I dream about having sex anyway if I've never done it.” She wasn't going to admit to Ino she'd never kissed a guy much less anything else. They both had wanted their first to be Sasuke.

“How can you dream about dying if you've never done it? I used to have those sort of dreams all the time when I was first learning the Valentine jutsu. I would be trapped out of my body and see some shadow-nin stab me in the heart while I watched. I had to sleep with my parents sometimes I was so scared.”

Sakura's jaw dropped. Talk about a nightmare. “Wow. Weird.” She'd had nightmares about not being able to heal people, and being in combat but those were fairly common for someone in her line of work. That was just freaky.

Finishing a stitch, Ino shrugged. “They're just dreams. You probably saw a scene in some TV program or something a long time ago and it got mixed up with other things you've seen or heard.”

“I wish I had more control over it,” she frowned, fidgeting with her mending again. She'd been rolling the needle between her fingers.

Ino nodded. “Well just be glad you don't have to worry about that particular dream coming true.”

“As long as its not Naruto next time.” Sakura muttered. There was going to be a next time?


End file.
